


Piñata & Confettis

by ddeokbokki



Series: levihancember 2019 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, cute I guess?, definitely fluff this time, levihancember, married levihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: ` it's christmas and levi came back home to two surprises.a full dialogue one shot.levihancember 25 - christmas
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: levihancember 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564186
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Piñata & Confettis

“Oi Shitty Glasses, what are these?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t give me that stupid look. What are all these papers on my head and what the hell is this mess?”

“It’s Christmas! I thought our room might need some Christmas decoration so I’ve been home the whole day, making this piñata—“

“This what? You mean you’re home the whole day to make this what?”

“Piñata. You know those things at parties? They break and sweets or candies fall out. But I added confetti instead, you probably will kill me if lollipops fall on your head instead—“

“And with all these papers flooding my room, what makes you think that I won’t kill you now?”

“Because you love me?”

“I’m this close to unloving you right now. I’m going to get the divorce paper ready.”

“Levi, stop being a party pooper. It’s Christmas and it’s your birthday! Come here, I’ve a present for you.”

“We aren’t having a party and are you expecting me to swim through these mess of papers?”

“They are not just papers, they are confettis! It took me a while to shred them, I was going to use some flour too. Anyway, just get your ass over here!”

“You were going to use some what?”

“Flour? You know those white colour thing people use in baking?”

“I know what flour is and I certainly do not want my room to be filled with them!”

“That’s why I did not add them in the piñata! Can you just get your short ass here?”

“I’m not stepping in the room until you clean this mess up.”

“Wait what? LEVI WAI— ouch.”

“…”

“My poor toe… Just go get your present. It’s probably somewhere in the pile. Don’t look at me like this! I just wanted to surprise you a little!”

“Judging from this mess, I’m very surprised.”

“It’s more than just this mess, asshole. Go look for it, I will give you a hint.”

“I’m going to take a shower.”

“STOP! Just trust me with this, look for it. I used coloured papers so that it will stand out.”

“…what will?”

“I will clean this up later, I swear but humour me please?”

“…”

“Please?”

“Fine.”

_**A few minutes later…** _

“Hange…”

“Yes?”

“This isn’t a prank right? It’s not photoshopped?”

“Levi, it’s Christmas AND your birthday. It’s not April Fools.”

“Then this means—“

“Yes.”

“You’re—“

“Pregnant. Almost two months? I took the day off to go to the doctors. Wouldn’t want to get your hopes high before anything is confirmed.”

“So, we are having a baby?”

“Yes, that’s what I was saying.”

“Hange.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I thought you’re going to get the divorce papers ready?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> ` this wasn't the initial idea i wanted to go to. was going to write this in the aot universe but i thought it fits a modern au more. i want them to be fluffy. initially, i just wanted it to be hange bugging levi to open her present but somehow, it led to this. maybe bc i just want them to get some family fluff too. 
> 
> i posted this 4 minutes after christmas but still, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!
> 
> also, i made a levihan christmas video! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gzraz78IaY0


End file.
